User talk:Antoniofer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ability Imprinting page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Zxankou14 (talk) 21:59, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Use scrollbox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:13, August 19, 2018 (UTC) That wasn't Bolt. Bolt never died, either in the past or present. It was an experiment that died. Bolt is the Creator, he cannot be killed. There is no alternate version of him, unless your talking about Leon who considers himself to be Bolt. So the answer is no, Bolt never died and he can't die. the author already confirmed as much.SageM (talk) 18:36, August 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. Write that Self Data Manipulation is Technique of Personal Mastery, add it there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:06, August 17, 2019 (UTC) No proof There is no source of information on Anima other then VS Battles. VS Battles is not considered a valid or accurate source of information on this wikia, so you can't use it as an example. Since there is no other source of information available that can be checked, you can't add any of the users of the series to it. Sorry but thats just how things work. Its a generally accepted agreement that we don't use VS Battles as a source. Thus anima beyond fantasy is not allowed to be used. So I have to remove them, since there is no real proof of your claims.SageM (talk) 18:46, August 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM Sorry but that wouldn't work. In order to be valid, it has to come from either a Wikia or Wikipedia entry, or some other valid source that can be looked up that isn't written solely by the user posting it. Since there isn't any available info that can be found in a search (believe me, I already tried several times) there is nothing you can really add to prove your claims. Also the information has to be in english, as this is an english language wikia after all. So info in spanish wouldn't count or be valid due to possible translation issues. I'm sorry but there is really nothing you can do, if the info isn't readily available or can be searched for then you can't post it. As it would be nothing more then hyperbole. The only info leads back to VS Battles, so there really is no proof. Anima doesn't even have its own wikia page. And the tv tropes page looks like it was written by a child, so even that won't help.SageM (talk) 19:04, August 19, 2019 (UTC)SageM M First, you really need to understand that being admin doesn't mean that my Edits aren't non-changeable. If people disagree with what I write, they have every right to disagree, and same goes with getting my permission. Second, as SageM has extensively explained above, there has to be some sort of official source to draw from. Given how extensive net is, that generally means it has to have Wikipedia or their own net-page. Wikia generally helps quite a bit to flesh the details as Wikipedia isn't usually precise with less prominent publishers. English site/source is pretty much must as that's the common language we use and can read/write. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, August 20, 2019 (UTC) If the official source exists, you just have to show it does. Link or something, wikipedia-page, etc., link to book would be good here. The wikia isn't absolute necessity, but it's pretty good idea as that gives you source to check things. If you can give screenshot of the part that your basing this, that'd be good. Also, please check Supernatural Strength Levels before adding User to Absolute Strength. SS's top level is Type IV: Being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. Basically you could juggle planets/stars on the top level. AS starts from well above that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Might want to send the link to SageM as well, as he's the one you most likely need to convince. Might also wait until you get answer before doing any edits. Resistance Change looks good, tho you might want to change the power in Applications into Category:Resistances. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:44, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Not really. According to the little information available, the Dragon is physically incapable of using Subjective Reality. And the other character has an entirely different power altogether. So neither one of them are users. If they can't even use the power, then they aren't really users.SageM (talk) 18:14, August 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM Once again, the answer is no. Thats not what Status Lock is about. inducing stats isn't how it works. Its about being locked out any change to their condition either positive or negative, such as preventing damage from getting worse (such as preservation). dying by supernatural means, or being controlled by someone or something else. The power your thinking of seems to be Immutability, not Status Lock. So they don't belong. Status Lock is more a 24 hour version of Safe Mode, while total immunity to everything would be Immutable.SageM (talk) 18:49, August 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM